


The American Weasley

by 42069, cloudeater (anxiousgoat), tschulie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42069/pseuds/42069, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoat/pseuds/cloudeater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie
Summary: Fred and George's Triplet, Forge, lands at the Burrow with a dark mark and an American accent. When Voldemort is called, can his rage be soothed by the power of love?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos





	The American Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast!  
> These fics have been created using our favourite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.

Fred and George stared blankly at the orange haired freckled boy before them, who had just introduced himself as “Forge”. This was impossible; he looked EXACTLY like them! How could this be? 

Forge looked back at Fred and George, mouth wide open. All three of them stood frozen, until Ron walked into the room, saw them, and screamed. 

“THTERE ARE THREE OF UOU AAAA” 

Did Ron see an evil thriplet right there? That was rare, the evil twins weren't these days. 

"Hi, I'm Forge" the guy that looked just like Fred and George said, cackling evily afterwards. "And I'm American!" Ron nibbled his potato thoughtfully. 

"So... Fred and George have a secret American triplet?" 

"Duh," said Forge, pushing back his long red hair. Ron gasped, seeing a Dark Mark on Forge's arm! That origin explains why he's hotter than the twins Ron thought, but a Dark Mark? A Weasley? Unbelievable! Something never seen before. 

Ron screamed, touching the Dark Mark in shock, trying to check if it was real, not knowing who that would summon. 

“DONT!” Screamed Forge, but it was too late. With a flash of bright light, Voldemort appeared, humming to himself with a towel draped around his waist. Fred, George, and Forge stared blankly at Voldemort. 

Dumbfounded, Ron whispered “uhh hi voldy” 

"Oh, hi," said Voldemort. "Bugger, I left my sponge behind." 

"I've got a sponge cake, if that's any good to you," said Ron, holding it out. Voldemort took it and then leaned forward, adjusting his towel and whispering, "Look, is that Harry Potter around anywhere? I've got a bone to pick with him."

Ron was a little distracted by Voldemort scrubbing his ass with Molly’s sponge cake, which he had been eyeing all morning, but Forge immediately piped up “Haven’t seen him, sir!”. 

Angered and scrubbing his armpit with crumbling cake, his eyes narrowed into red, laser-like slits. 

“THEN WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME, BOY????” Terrified, forge pushed Fred at Voldemort "And why are you here thrice?" Voldemort screamed in anger and confusion while he was still trying to shower himself with the piece of cake. 

His body had meanwhile dripped enough water that the floor was slippery and he fell. Ron caught him. 

"Three is the number of love," said Ron gently. "Didn't you know?" 

"What?" said Voldemort. 

"Three times is the charm," explained Ron. "Don't you feel it? The love, welling up in your heart?" Voldemort opened his mouth to scream again but then paused. 

"Oh..." he whispered. "Is that was that is? I assumed it was anger." Ron beamed down at him. 

"Nope. Tell you what, why don't you come home with me tomorrow and I'll introduce you to Mum?" 

Voldemort was silent for a moment, then said, "All right." And they kissed.


End file.
